


does fate control our paths? (or is it the attic?)

by ahermioneh



Series: Nursey Week 2021 [7]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: First Kiss, Getting Together, M/M, Nursey Week - Day 7: Free Space, Nursey Week 2021
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 14:08:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29437305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahermioneh/pseuds/ahermioneh
Summary: “Maybe we just weren’t ready then?”Derek’s head spins almost involuntarily to look at Dex.Then.“Does that mean-?” Derek takes a step closer to Dex and places a hand on his freckled cheek. He swallows audibly. “Will, does that mean we’re- you’re ready now?”
Relationships: Adam "Holster" Birkholtz/Justin "Ransom" Oluransi, Derek "Nursey" Nurse/William "Dex" Poindexter, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Ollie O'Meara/Pacer Wicks
Series: Nursey Week 2021 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2154669
Comments: 4
Kudos: 50





	does fate control our paths? (or is it the attic?)

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for [Nursey Week 2021](https://nurseyweek2021.tumblr.com/): Day 7: Free Space.

Derek sidles over to Dex and clears his throat, not taking his eyes off of where Ollie and Wicky are having their first dance to _Party Hard_. “Do you ever wonder if _this_ -” he gestures with his champagne flute first to the happy couple, and then to where Ransom and Holster are standing by the dance floor, fingers intertwined “- is why we didn’t get the attic?”

Dex turns to him, finally acknowledging his presence. He raises an eyebrow and asks, “What do you mean?” 

“I mean,” Derek feels his voice getting slightly higher, “do you think they got the attic because Fate somehow decided that they were gonna be a couple? Or did they get together because of the attic?” He resolutely looks away from Dex. “You know, maybe we didn’t get it because we were never gonna date?”

Dex chews his lower lip before chuckling slightly. “I don’t think the attic or fate decided that Ollie and Wicks, or Ransom and Holster even, would be a good match.” He shrugs. “Maybe sharing a room with someone you’re close to might just catalyse what’s already there?” 

“Then why-” Derek winces as his voice cracks, “why didn’t sharing a room make us closer? I mean it tore us apart more than bringing us together.” Derek clamps his mouth shut, knowing full well that, if he keeps talking, everything’s just going to tumble out of his mouth until he’s bared his soul to both Dex and probably the rest of the wedding. He gazes at Dex out of the corner of his eye, whilst Dex stares unwaveringly forwards towards the dance floor. 

“Maybe we just weren’t ready then?” 

Derek’s head spins almost involuntarily to look at Dex. 

_Then_.

“Does that mean-?” Derek takes a step closer to Dex, ignoring the sound of _Cotton Eye Joe_ now spilling out of the speakers, and places a hand on his freckled cheek. He swallows audibly. “Will, does that mean we’re- you’re ready now?” 

“Derek, I’ve been ready for a long time,” Will says, eyes searching Derek’s face. “I think the real question is, are _you_?”

Derek can’t close the distance between them quickly enough to seal their lips together in a kiss. He pulls back before either of them can deepen the kiss and smiles softly across at Will. “I think I am now.”

**Author's Note:**

> Check out all the fantastic works for Nursey Week 2021 [here](https://nurseyweek2021.tumblr.com)


End file.
